


Meeting You Halfway

by DawnLight20



Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Recovery, off screen accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLight20/pseuds/DawnLight20
Summary: Injured and unable to walk due to an accident, Kei waits for Kuroo to arrive for their first date with a very pleasant surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Ficlets!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Meeting You Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video I saw on Pinterest. It was so heartwarming that my mind immediately came to this, and I knew I had to write it. so here it is. Enjoy!

Kei was nervous. It was a good kind of nervous, the kind where you were anticipating something good instead of something bad. The reason? Kuroo was coming to Miyagi for their first date. No, that wasn't quite correct. There was a date, yes, and some of Kei's nerves were due to the date, true, but the reason for most of it was because of the surprise he had for Kuroo.

It had been a year since the accident. He had been in the hospital, bedridden, for the first two months and then bedridden or bound to a wheelchair at home. Kei had cursed and cried, raged and despaired and through it all, Kuroo - the sweet, sweet hopeless romantic idiot - had stayed by him.

He had been there when Kei had thrown things at him and when he had broken down in tears, even when Kei had begged him to leave and not to leave at the same time. He stayed, just as he promised he would when he had confessed, only two days before the accident. It had been Kuroo who had managed to convince him to try physiotherapy, to at least try to walk again.

That was why Kei had decided to surprise him with this, to show him the product of all his love and support. Kei had, with the help of his parents and brother, managed to hide his progress with the therapy from Kuroo, meaning all he knew was that Kei was trying but had yet to see any visible result.

What he didn't know was that Kei had managed to walk again. Of course it was small stuttering steps and he couldn't stand without support for very long but he had done it! He had managed to stand up and walk all by himself. It had made Kei cry when he had first managed it ( which meant Akiteru cried too ) but he had been so happy he hadn't cared one bit.

Now, Kei was sitting in the drawing room, trying not to panic as he waited for Kuroo to arrive. Akiteru and his parents were there, along with Yamaguchi, both Yamaguchi and Akiteru ready with cameras. Yamaguchi peeked out the window again and immediately backed away, excitedly saying, "He's here. He's at the doorway."

Suddenly there were a flurry of activity as everyone started moving. Kei's father went to open the door, Akiteru following with his camera. On the other hand, Kei got up and crossed the room to the genkan with the help of his mother and Yamaguchi.

Kei watched as his father opened the door slowly, revealing him to Kuroo. Kei's breath caught when he saw him and he smiled as he saw the flowers in his hand. Slowly, with his hands held out in front of him for balance, Kei took a few stuttering steps forward, smiling as Kuroo's eyes widened with surprise.

Kuroo stumbled backwards in shock, a cry spilling from his lips, unable to believe the sight in front of him. His Kei just walked! he was vaguely aware of Akiteru and Yamaguchi and their cameras and of Kei's mother hovering behind him but for now, his eyes on Kei. His beautiful, beautiful Kei, who just walked on his own without support.

Unable to believe it, Kuroo rushed forward and enveloped Kei in his arms, a cry of his name spilling from him. Kei returned the hug just as tightly, burying his face in Kuroo's shoulder, laughter and tears spilling from him in equal measure. Kuroo didn't seem to mind, simply holding him tighter, before he moved away, keeping his hands on Kei's arms.

Kuroo asked, bewildered, "How did you do that?" and Kei laughed, even as he swayed in his spot, safe in the knowledge that he was with his family and no harm would come to him. Kuroo being Kuroo, handed him the flowers, briefly saying a "For you", before he suddenly picked Kei up.

Kei simply laughed again and wrapped his free arm around his neck, holding on as Kuroo carried him to the drawing room. He did have to get off his feet and if he could be in his love's arms in the process, well that was just a very good bonus.

Kuroo was Kei's after all, and he was willing to meet him halfway anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night!!!


End file.
